corazon de madera
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Es san valentin y Matt no sabe como decirle a Sora lo que siente ¿sera capaz de vencer su orgullo y decirselo? ¿sentira Sora lo mismo? ¿sera Jun un problema?


Narrador: Matt

"_¿Por qué demonios soy tan orgulloso? Mi estupido orgullo no me permite decirle lo que siento, tengo dieciocho años y vivo solo, no he tenido nunca una novia solo líos y todo porque la amo demasiado. Pero mañana se acabara mi sufrimiento, mañana se lo diré, no será un san Valentín cualquiera será nuestro san Valentín, Sora te lo diré mañana, lo juro" _pensé decidido antes de acostarme en la cama.

Desperté temprano, no quería llegar tarde y menos hoy que iba a estar solo contigo. Tai estaba con su novia una chica extranjera muy guapa pero nada comparada a tu lado, Izzi iba a ir con Mimi al cine, Joe se quedaría estudiando y haciendo de canguro del pequeño Codi aunque no le importaba, mi hermanito estaría recibiendo clases particulares de matemáticas impartidas por su "amiga" Kari y Davis en el ultimo momento se había apuntado para que mi hermano no pudiera hacer nada con Kari y Yolei había invitado a Ken a la granja de su abuelo en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad. Parecía que nadie ni nada podría estropearme el día, pero al llegar al parque donde había quedado con Sora allí estaba ella, Jun la loca hermana de Davis; estaba junto a Sora conversando con una caja de bombones de la mano. Instintivamente me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para que no me viera, me rompí el pantalón en la rodilla.

- ¡Mierda! – grite al ver mi único pantalón de vestir roto y al ver que las chicas se giraron hacia mi posición me tape la boca. – "_Cállate y acércate sin que te vean para escuchar que dicen" _– y así lo hice me acerque y me escondí detrás de unos contenedores de basura que estaban justo detrás de ellas.

- Bueno, Sora creo que mi hermanito me ha mentido por lo que me dices tu esperas a tu novio y dices que Matt esta con su novia en su casa – dijo poco convencida Jun.

- Así es, Matt esta con su novia y yo estoy esperando a mi novio Sam– dijo con un tono de alegría inmenso, y yo desee retorcerle el cuello a Jun a Sam y a la madre que los paseo. – es músico como Matt, tiene un grupo como Matt, es rubio como Matt pero sus ojos son verdes, es hijo único como yo y lo conozco desde siempre. – odiaba a ese chico tan parecido a mi, pero Jun parecía satisfecha de que Sora tuviera novio.

- Bueno y… ¿Cómo es la novia de Matt? – pregunto algo molesta Jun.

- Creo que tiene su mi edad y la de Matt, es pelirroja de ojos negros juega al fútbol, pero antes jugaba al tenis y su nombre es Rosa - dijo Sora con voz angelical, pero que demonios decía yo no tenia ojos para ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella pero no se lo había dicho por orgullo.

- Bueno me voy – dijo Jun molesta – creo que cuando llegue tu novio sobrare – añadió algo más calmada – Sora, gracias por la información. – concluyó furiosa. Cuando estaba ya fuera del parque y fuera de mi vista Sora se giro hacia los contenedores.

- Ya puedes salir – dijo con su angelical voz llena de cariño.

- Gracias, pero mejor si me voy yo tampoco quiero molestar cuando llegue Sam – dije poniendo una voz infantil.

- ¿Qué Sam? – Pregunto divertida – Me lo he inventado, igual que a esa Rosa o tienes alguna Rosa en tu vida.

- yo no tengo novia – dije decidido acercándome a ella – y yo… esto… quería decirte que… bueno. – no sabia decirle todo lo que quería decirle Tai me había dicho que era difícil pero yo no esperaba que tanto. - ¡mierda! No se como decírtelo. – pensé en voz alta y ella se sonrojo y se rió. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Que creo que Jun te ha visto, esta chica tiene un radar – dijo molesta.

No se porque pero la cogí de la muñeca y corrí con ella, en mitad del camino comenzó a llover por lo que instintivamente la guié aun corriendo de su mano hasta mi casa. Subimos por el ascensor y a menos de la mitad del trayecto se paro por culpa de la tormenta.

- ¡mierda! – dije dándole un golpe a la puerta del ascensor. – Sora ¿estas bien? ¿Tienes frío, miedo o algo? – dije al verla temblar.

- un poco de frío es que estoy calada. – la mire preocupado y sentí de repente el frío del agua yo también estaba calado pero mi chaqueta la que estaba atada a mi cintura estaba casi seca, me la desate y se la coloque delicadamente a Sora sobre sus hombros. – siéntate a mi lado y tápate tu también no quieras que Rosa se enfade de que por mi culpa te resfríes – dijo divertida con una sonrisa.

- y ¿Qué tal si te abrazo para que no tengas tanto frío? No siendo que Sam me mate por dejarte morir congelada – le seguí el juego abrazándola fuertemente ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y mi corazón se acelero.

- Me gusta el sonido de tu corazón – dijo traviesamente – estas nervioso por algo pero ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – mentí haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase un poco más.

- No mientas, no me gustan los chicos mentirosos. – dijo poniéndose totalmente roja, ahora yo también oía su corazón alterado.

- Te quiero. – se me escaparon de los labios aquellas dos palabras que antes no había conseguido decir.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida – El orgulloso Matt Ishida, tiene sentimientos. – se rió y yo me puse colorado.

- Olvídalo, si no sientes lo mismo no hace falta que me humilles – dije intentando apartarme de ella pero lo único que conseguí fue querer abrazarla más fuerte para que no escapara.

- no es eso – dijo girándose hacia mi nerviosa – es que he estado esperando esto desde casi… desde que te conozco. Te quiero, Matt.

Sentí una euforia incontrolable y la bese. Justo en el momento en el cual nos estábamos besando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Tai y su novia nos miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sentimos molestar – dijo la novia de mi amigo – pero Tai pensó que necesitaríais ayuda.

La chica tomo a Sora del brazo y esta se levanto. Tai se me quedo mirando aun sonriente y entonces me di cuenta de que yo también sonreía.

- Me ha dicho que me quiere – dije eufórico abrazando a mi amigo.

- enhorabuena, Matt – dijo apartándome y poniéndome una mano en el hombro. - ¿Qué le vas a regalar, ahora que ya le has dicho que la quieres?

- Tengo un regalo en mi cuarto que le encantara. – Tai me miro enarcando una ceja – no pienses mal, pervertido. Es una sorpresa que he estado esperando a darle desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Matt dime que es – dijo en ascuas mi amigo. – Que yo he venido a pasar a ver como te iba y me vuelvo a marchar. - insistió y yo negué con la cabeza – Matt, joder, que soy tu mejor amigo.

- estoy seguro que mañana Sora te lo enseñara en el instituto – dije tajante pero con un deje de diversión – también eres su mejor amigo.

Tai se marcho ya por la tarde casi de noche, yo me quede a solas con Sora en mi apartamento, el cual tenia una habitación una cocina-salón-comedor y un baño, pero lo único que me gustaba de ese piso era el pequeño balcón que tenia en la habitación. Desde allí se veía todo Odaiba y eso me encantaba. Sora estaba dormida sobre mi cama llevaba puesta una camiseta mía y unos pantalones viejos de deporte, pero estaba preciosa. La tape con las mantas y llame a su madre para decirle que Sora se iba a quedar a dormir en mi casa, la señora Takenouchi no pareció preocuparse, sabía que yo nunca me aprovecharía de Sora.

Saque del armario una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo. Y la deje al lado de mi cama, saque más mantas y me las acomode en el sofá.

Desperté por la mañana oyendo el despertador de mi habitación, ¿había sido un sueño?

- Gracias Matt – dijo la chica pelirroja sentándose de rodillas en el suelo y besándome en los labios. – me ha encantado este pasado día de San Valentín y sobre todo tu regalo.

- Quiero saber si estoy soñando – dije adormilado – porque siempre he soñado esto. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, verdad? – dije tomándola de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Claro que si Matt – dijo acariciándome el pelo.

- ¿te ha gustado mi regalo? – dije observando su cuello. Allí estaba el corazón de madera con nuestras iniciales grabadas, era como una moneda de grande y por el otro lado ponía: "desde que te vi, soy tuyo" casi no se leía pero yo sabía que ella sabría interpretarlo. Nos vestimos, desayunamos y fuimos al instituto. Cuando entramos en clase Jun estaba sentada sobre mi mesa y al ver a Sora abrazada a mí comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer y se marcho a su pupitre, Tai se acerco con su novia a ver el regalo que le había hecho a Sora.

- Matt, ese es el corazón que tallaste en el mundo digimon – dijo Tai sorprendido su novia le miro mandándole callar, ella también era una digielegida. – Sora, tienes que cuidarlo bien, ese corazón esta hecho con una madera muy especial, es una madera que no encontraras en el tierra igual tienes que saber que ese es el corazón de Matt.

- Yagami. Cállate – dije mientras su novia le tiraba de la oreja y se iba disculpándose por el comportamiento de su novio. – lo encontré, cuando creía que estaba solo, lo talle con una piedra y en lo único que pensaba mientras lo tallaba era en ti. Luego en la tierra le puse nuestras iniciales y lo que pone por detrás le añadí el arito para que te lo pudieras colgar y cada san Valentín cogía la caja la sacaba del armario y esperaba que Tai me prestase valor y también vencer mi orgullo y decirte todo lo que siento. Te amo, Sora.

- Te amo, Matt – dijo besándome con ternura y desee que ese momento nunca terminase.


End file.
